survivers
by kawai baka hentai
Summary: The reality show where monkeys and humans compete against each other on a desert island trying to win first prize..! Can you handle the pressure?rn!NEW UPDATE!
1. lets play survivers!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own ape escape ...sob...(

As you all know there aren't many ape escape fanfics, so ive decided to make up one of my own, for the collection. This is my first fanfic so I wanted to make it special

Hope you all like it!!!  
  
_and it begins ....._

**_Chapter 1_**

**_ lets play survivor!_**  
  
Hello Hello and welcome to survivors!! The reality TV show where you, the public gets to play as well!!!! My name is Kathy and I'll be your host for these next chapters.

The idea of this reality show is to put our favourite characters on a deserted island for about mmmmmm ... let's say...3 weeks!! Who will be the last one to stand???

That depends ... We first encounter our heroes Spike and Jack playing a normal game of Mario cart bros.

Spike: Go! Go! Go! Go!

Jake: It's not fair!!There was a stupid banana peal in front of me!

Spike: its no my fault you suck at this game

Noise in back

Jack: did you hear that?

Spike: yeah right, like im falling for that one

Jack: no, I swear I ... (something grabs Jake) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spike: O.O...... (Then grabs Spike) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
**_somewhere_**

Spike: ouch my head ... huh? Where am I?

Natalie: spike is that you????

Spike O.o who's there?? Is that you fluffy??

Natalie: it's me Natalie you idi......um O.O..FLUFFY?????

Spike: you know, my cat that died last month

Jake: I already told you spike, there no such thing as pet ghosts!

Natalie: well I can see (or hear) that you guys are ok

Jake: I can't see a thing! It's so dark in here!!  
  
**_Door opens_**  
  
Spike, Natalie and Jake: O.O uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

???? : Come.. Follow me plz The three are lead to a big room where they find ....

Jimmy: cousin Spike!!

Spike: OoU Jimmy runs and hugs Spike in slow motion

Spike: ...nnnnNNNNNOOOOOOOoooooo.....

Spike:x.X

Natalie: Yuk! I think im gonna be sick!

Jake: Professor!!? What are you doing here?

Professor: to tell you the truth Jake I have no idea

The mysterious person takes off his black robe ...

Kathy: its time to play survivor...

Everyone: O.O

Spike: WA?

Kathy: activate the sleeping gas! (Putting on a gas mask)

Blue monkey presses the big red button

Natalie: cof cof can't....breath... Cof ... X.X  
  
few hours later We find our friends waking up on an island in a cage

Jake: ok...this is really starting to piss me off

Kathy: As you can see our contestants awaken and we are about to meet there opponents

Jake: opponents?

Kathy pulls down a sheet that was on a cage right next to them

Jimmy: I didn't see that cage before!

Kathy: that's because you're an idiot

Jimmy: ...O.o.

.. in the cage there was Specter, Pipotch, and 3 other monkeys

Spectre: huh?...where?..

What? Spike: SPECTER!!!

Specter: who wants to know?

Natalie:...-.-u .. I'm surrounded be idiots!   
  
Jimmy: (with tears) Pipotchi! There you are!

Pipotchi tries to touch Jimmy's hand

Kathy: I believe that's my "Q"...

Kathy: ok here are the rules there will be 2 teams, the humans and the monkeys!

Spectre: APES!!! I am not a monkey

Kathy: that's what I said ....... each team will come up with there own names and then... Specter: no you didn't!! You said monkeys!

Kathy: ok... as I was saying the main goal is to survive the tasks that I will give you and at the end of every 2 days we will discard a player and he/she or it will be sent back home .....By canon!!!!...

Everybody: O.O We will be doing this until the last survivor is standing

Spike: what if we don't want to play??

Kathy: it is inevitable and besides the winner will receive a lifetime supply of bananas .... Monkeys: o.O !!!!!

Jake: why would I want I lifetime supply of bananas??

Kathy: you didn't let me finish!!!....besides the bananas, the winner will also receive a time capsule

Specter: O.O!!!( Thinking :A time capsule huh? That's perfect for taking over the world ) Specter: Pathetic little humans I bet you wouldn't survive a day! ...heheheh....

Natalie: what did you say... MONKEY??!!!

Specter: for the last time I'm an APE!!! AN APEE!!!!!

Natalie: we'll accept the challenge Specter and may the best species win!!

Jimmy: I don't think l could ever compete against my Pipotch!sniff  
  
Kathy: ok everybody you've got 20 min. to name your team....  
  
**_monkeys _**

Specter: so what's it's gonna be guys?

Red monkey: I've got it! I've got it! Let's call ourselves... THE MONKEYS!!!

Everyone:O.oU

Specter:.......any other suggestions?

Red monkey: what's wrong with the monkeys?

Yellow monkey: you've got to be kidding right?

...........to be continue.......  
  
will Specter's team ever come up with a better name than the monkeys? find out next chapter on survivors!!  
  
sooo?? plz sent me a review to tell me watcha think...  
  
The reality show where monkeys and humans compete against each other on a desert island trying to win first prize..! Can you handle the pressure?


	2. let the games begin!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own ape escape ...sob... (

Hello again and welcome back to survivors!! Where you, the public play along!

Here we go!!

Bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp!!

Kathy: times up!!! Will the two team's plz come forward.....

Spike what will your teams name be??

Spike: we are called the gamers!

Kathy: mmmm...not bad ...

Sepcter??? What will be your team name be??

Specter: well....

Blue monkey: the banana splits!

Every one: O.O!

Specter: I thought we agreed that we weren't going to put that ridicules name!!!???

Natalie: I don't know ... it's really suits you guys ....hehehe...

Kathy: so then it's settled

Secter: O.O no wait!!

Kathy: its too late it's already been recorded!!

Specter: HEY that's not fair!!

Kathy: OK!! The fist challenge will be ... charades

Every one: O.o

Jimmy: yay!

Jake: what kind of reality show is this???

Where's the action and all?? For god sakes were on an island!

Kathy: well if you must know this is a TV show that the public play along, so we resived some mail saying they wanted charades in it! So in other words your faith relies on the public! And what the public wants the public gets!

Every one O.OU (shit)

Kathy: Will the 2 teams follow me plz...

Kathy leads the 2 teams to a big cage with a big sheet on top

Kathy: since we had some complaints s over our low ratings the studio has decided to add the rest of the freaky monkey five.

The sheet is pulled off and inside were white and pink monkey

White monkey: zere are vee?

Pink monkey: oh look im on TV!!! This could be my big brake through! (. Chu)

Specter: (thinking) no this can't be!! Why are they torturing me like this!!!

Kathy: ok anybody who doesn't know how to play charades plz tell me

Yellow monkey lifts hand...

Kathy: anybody?

Yellow monkey starts jumping trying to get Kathy's attention

Kathy: ok I think we can begin!

Yellow monkey looks serious and starts to cry

Will the 2 leaders of each team come forward?

Specter: may the best species win

Spike: let's get it on!!

1....2...3...ROCK PAPPER SICCORS!!

Spike: rocks beats siccors spectre

Specter :GRRRR curse you filthy human

Kathy ok gamers will start....who want to go first?!

Jimmy: MEE!!!

Kathy: ok jimmy you can go first

Jimmy walk up to Kathy and take a paper from the box that she was holding (that mysteries appeared)

Jimmy looks at the paper...

Jimmy yay!!

Kathy: ready to go?

Jimmy: ready!

Kathy go!!!!!

Jimmy starts jumping up and down crawling on the floor, scratching his butt then sniffing it...

Everyone :O.O

Natalie: I'm speechless...

Professor: where have I seen that before.??

Jake: O.o!!! A MONKEY!!!!!!!

Everyone :O.O???

Natalie how can that be a monkey??

Jimmy: that's right!

Kathy: time! 1min, 32 sec.

Specter: that's absurd we superior monkeys never act like that!!!!!

Suddenly yellow monkey comes walking around scratching his butt then sniffing it.

Specter: o.o yellow monkey!!

Kathy:......... umm well ok... moving on....

I believe its banana splits turn....

Red monkey: all right its go time!!

Red monkey runs to the box and takes a paper

Looking at it red monkey replies ...

Red monkey :n.n uh looky looky

Kathy: ready red monkey??

Red monkey: I was born ready!

Kathy: ok GO!

Red monkey stands still

Blue monkey: a stick?

Red monkey shucks his head and start imitating a person holding an item..

White monkey: he seems to be pealing it ...

Blue monkey: a pealing stick??!

Spectre: it a banana you idiot!

Kathy: time ......1min.37 sec

Gamers your turn again

Natalie: it's my turn!! Prepare to be amazed by a real actress!

Spike: hahahhaha!!! Oh plz you an actress? Hhhhaaahahahaha

Natalie: "·$&/(/" squirt

Natalie walks up to Kathy and takes a paper out of the box

Natalie: O.O what!?

Jake: Natalie are you ok?

Natalie: y...e..ah..of co..u...res im fi..n..e

Kathy: Natalie are you ready?

Natalie: ....im ready... (Sob) UU

Kathy: ok here we go!!!

Natalie starts to stand still and does nothing

Jake: come on Natalie

Natalie: im warming up ok!!!

Natalie then stars moving here hands, then going in to a sitting position

Spike: she's doing the doggie stile!!

Natalie: O.O

Then she got down on her knees

Jimmy no no!! She's a bimbo underneath the boss's chair

Professor :mmmmmmm I really confuses maybe she Britney spear

Natalie: no you idioits!!!Im a secretary

Kathy: hey! You can't say any thing! Gamers losses 5 point

Gamer looks at Natalie with an evil grin

Natalie: its not may falt that your all suck at charades

Banana splits your up!

Pink monkey: my big moment has arrived!!!

After a vicious event (3 and a half hours of funny fun) of monke...er apes against humans, a big victory goes tooooooooooooo!!!...

To be continued...

Ukyuky uky !!!What will be??? Well why don't you decide!?

That's right! who will win? banana splits or gamers??? Uhh the madness..!!!(Evil face) so starts sending reviews and tells me!!(And tell me what could be the next challenge too)

(Noise back stage)

What the???

Specter comes running in from the back door...

Specter: I demand that we change our name to something more descent than banana splits!!!! I want justice!!!

kathyO.O how did you find me ??'

specter:o.O !!!..... well.. um ..i.. nn I duno

Kathy: SEEECCUURRIITTYYYYYYYY !!!!

Specter: NO WAIT!!! The name.....guag!!

2 gorillas with police uniforms comes running in and grabs specter from the neck

Specter: (wile being dragged out) hey watch the fur!!!!


	3. Second day of madness

Fist of all I really want to thank all of you guy for sending me reviews! I mean 20 R&R in only 2 chapters…sniff…Thank you so much …(little monkey with blue pants give Kathy a hanky) sniff.. Thank you Bobo,

School just started (im from Chile) and sadly I had more study time and less fanfic time .The good news that a few days a go my wisdom teeth were taken out so besides that my face looked like a pumpkin, my mom let me stay a few days home till the swelling went down a bit…hope yall like it!

_**Chapter 3**_

Hello, hello, were back from commercials! I'm Kathy your host and boy am I ready for action! Here in my hands, I have the name of the winner of the charades challenge. ..Bobo! Trums plz...

And the winner is! BANANA SPLIST!

Spike: O O WHAT?

Professor: how can this be?

Natalie: There must be some mistake, im sure that we had more points then they did!

Specter: Ha! (grinning) What's wrong gamers? Can't handle that apes are superior to humans?

Professor: can't you recheck it?

Kathy: mmm I believe we can if yo... …(suddenly Kathy's eyes turn red). I'm afraid that's impossible since the decision is already made.

Spike: I know I have seen those red eyes before, but where?

(spike slowly turns around and finds Specter with a "look at me! I'm controlling someone" face on.)

Spike yells out: SPECTERS CONTROLLING KATHY!

Everyone immediately looks at Specter, who just realized what has happened

Natalie: Specter you cheater!

(Kathy snaps out of it)

Specter: I have no idea what you're talking about...

Natalie: oh that's so typical of a**_ monkey!_**

Specter: HOW DARE YOU! ILL SHOW YOU A MONKEY

Natalie: bring it on MONKEY BOY!

(Spectre and Natalie get in to a fight)

Everyone: …o.ou…

Kathy (a bit confused): hu? Wa?.. Oh right! .Its time to see where you all going to be staying for next few weeks.

Follow me, if you plz ( kinda rimes doncha think?)

(everyone follows Kathy, completely ignoring the two species fight right next to them)

(Kathy takes them to a large two floored cabin)

Pink monkey: It's so lovely!

Professor: Why is the mail box say Mr and Mrs Mole?

Kathy: that's a very good question professor, but I'm afraid a cant answer you

Professor. Why is that?

Kathy: cus I have no idea!

Professor: oo U

_**inside**_

Kathy: As we enter the house you'll find yourself in the hallway, next to it is the dinning room where you will all eat soon.

(everyone takes a peek at the dinning room and surprisely sees that the table is full of yummy food)

Red monkey (drooling): I can't wait to get my teeth in to that grub!

White monkey: ahj, jou macho man alvuez think onlze about your lookz and food

Red monkey: what did you say old fart?

White monkey: I zaid all jou macho ma…

Red monkey: I know what you said you idiot!

White monkey: then vhy did you zai….

Blue monkey: Hey we got t-shirts with are names on them!

red monkey turns around

Red monkey: uh! T-shits, I hope they look good on me!

_**up stairs**_

Jake: was it necessary to leave the group behind and explore alone?

Spike: I prefer alone then with the freaks down stairs.(looks around) This must be the bed room!

Jake: It's so big!

Spike: Sweet! XD

Jake: Dude! XD

(Red monkey barges in)

Red monkey: Man is there a bathroom here?I got to us it so bad! There a submarine mission I gotta take care of!

Jake and Spike: O.O

Red monkey: found it!

_**Meanwhile downs stairs**_

Kathy:… and remember every one there's cameras all over the cabin

White monkey: even ze bathroomz?

Kathy: right now there are, but the director has ordered to take them down for health reasons, so in a few hours I advise you not to us the W.C.

(watch alarm goes off)

Kathy: TIME TO EAT PEOPLE, ITS NOW OR NEVER!

(the earth shakes as everyone (except red monkey) goes to the dinning room, egger to eat nice food)

(But sadly as they got there all they could find was empty dishes and a big stufft up yellow monkey with food all over his face)

Blue monkey: WHAT THE &/"+· JUST HAPPEND HERE?

Pink monkey: you pig! What do you have to say to your self?

Yellow monkey: (burb) I ate to much.. (faints and hits his face on a dish)

Blue monkey: so now what do we do since fat ass over here ate our food?

White monkey: zerej iz onze one zhing ve can do.

Spike: you mean?

White monkey: hright! MICROVAVE DINNER

Jake: NOOOOOOOOO the horror!

Jimmy: it's not that bad.

(Every one looks at Jimmy with evil grin)

Jimmy: but its not!

(Suddenly the door breaks open and two zombie face shadows come dragging themselves in)

Jimmy: AHHHH, zombies! They've come to eat our brains!(takes out his stun club ) come pipochi, we must act quickly!(lunges himself on the shadows and starts beating them with the stun club ) take this evil duers!

Everyone: O.oU

Jake: Umm Jimmy my boy? That's Natalie and Spec…(poses) Hey! Where did you get that stun club?

Jimmy: duno o.o

Specter(half dead): y..ou im..bec…il.

(Red monkey appears with a sting of toilet paper stuck on his foot)

Red monkey: so, what did I miss?

Kathy: Ejem.. May I have you attention plz? After having a wonderful microwave dinner thanks to yellow monkey, I'm proud to announce that its fan mail time!

Blue monkey: We have fan mail already?

Kathy: but of course! Bobo if you plz.

(cricket)

Kathy: BOBO ,THE FAN LETTERS!

(Bobo , with hardly any breath left ,drags a huge Santa bag full of fan letters)

Kathy: thank you Bobo, here is your banana

Bobo:)

Kathy: Ok here we go! (reaching in the bag and taking out a letter) This one goes to Jake!

Jake: all right!

Kathy: it says-Hi Jake! My name is Sara and I m a big fan of yours, I find you so hot! Plz call me when the reality show ends! K?

Jake :( blushing) hehehe, I knew I was good looking but thanks.

Spectre: How pathetic! Fan letters are all a bunch of nonsense that humans came up with!

Kathy: And this one goes to Specter!

Specter: O.O what!

Kathy: Dear spectre, I know you are a monkey but I find you soo cute! And you look so hot in that cape!

Specter :( blushing) …well at least she's got good taste

Kathy: let's see… this one is for spike…mmm says your hot…, blue monkey hot, blue monkey hot again...

Blue monkey: well you can't blame em I am pretty hot….

Natalie (quit fine after the beating): oh brother!

Kathy: (continuing) Jake hot, Jake hot, Spike hot, Specter hot,…and uh! Jimmy!

Every one flashes to Jimmy

Jimmy: Yay finally! What dose it say?

Kathy: it says... hi jimmy! You're my fav. Character in the reality show! I can't wait to see your hansom body in real action; your perfect smiles just make me scream!

Jimmy :( in tears) plz tell me who it is so I can send my thanks too

Kathy: it says it's from…!O.O…ye..ll.ow.mon..key…

(Jimmy frizzes)

Every one :O O

(Very scared Jimmy slowly turns to ware yellow monkey is standing and sees

Yellow monkey (awake and still having food on his face) winking, and then blowing a kiss at him. As soon as he sees this traumatising seen, Jimmy runs in fear as fast as he can, to get away from his new "stocker")

Red monkey: that's just sick man

_**...to be continue...**_

And so this concludes another episode of SURVIVERS! Tune in next week for another challenge and maybe one character elimination.

Yay ,oh yay im so happy ! plz tell me what ya think ,maybe suggestion !oh and yes we will have more competitions and we will add your suggestions so don't worry!


End file.
